


mornings like these

by AMillionAndOneOTPs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMillionAndOneOTPs/pseuds/AMillionAndOneOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy morning is interrupted by Allison and Lydia.<br/>Chris realises it may be time to tell the pack about their relationship.</p><p>(It kinda sounds terrible but I suck at descriptions. It's basically just a bit of fluff for a 'Stetopher almost get caught' idea I've had in my head for a while and needed to get out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings like these

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so please go easy on me and be nice.  
> I've been thinking about this story for a while and it probably came out better in my head so I'm sorry if it's not as good as I wish it was but I hope you get a least a little bit of joy out of it :)
> 
> Also it may be a bit OOC? Idk I think I made Chris too fluffy? Oh well I guess that's what love does to a man...

Stiles smiled watching his mate move around the kitchen in nothing but sweats that hung low on his hips. "Morning" he mumbled, heading straight for the coffee maker.

Chris chuckled at his mate, he was always a zombie in the mornings. "Good morning, although it's more like afternoon now. I was just about to wake you and Peter up. Speaking of, where is he" 

"He's still in bed. He made me come down to get him breakfast" Stiles smiled at the thought of his other mate, looking soft and warm in bed. It was hard to deny Peter anything when he looked like that. 

"Well you can tell his highness if he wants breakfast he can come down and get it himself. It's almost done" 

"We both know he has no plans on moving today. I'm surprised he even let us both out of bed" Peter was always more clingy during a full moon. He rarely lets his mates out of bed, preferring to surround himself in their scents and taking comfort in their warmth. 

"I suppose you're right, we should enjoy some peace and quiet without him" Chris laughed, knowing full well his werewolf mate could hear him. 

Stiles chuckled at Chris' antics, coming up behind him as he buttered toast at the kitchen island, wrapping his arms around him. Chris sighed and leaned back into his warmth. Despite being broader than Stiles, he loved the feel of his arms around him. 

"Go back to bed Stiles, I'll bring up the breakfast in a moment, although at this point it's brunch" 

Stiles nuzzled Chris' neck, even without heightened sense he loved his mates scent. But before he had a chance to reply there was a noise from the front of the house, before they heard the lock turn and someone enter. 

"I thought Allison wasn't coming home this weekend" Stiles whispered. 

"She isn't meant to be" Chris held his finger to his lips in the universal 'shhh' sign. Female voices could be heard from the hallway "ALLISON?" 

"HEY DAD!" Footsteps were heading towards the kitchen. Chris quickly pushed Stiles to kneel behind the island. "Hey sweetheart, I wasn't expecting you. And lovely to see you as always Lydia" 

"Hello Mr Argent" Lydia smirked, out-right staring at Chris' chest as he rounded the island to hug the girls. 

"I thought I'd surprise the pack and spend the full moon with them. I just wanted to come say hi and grab some stuff before heading to the Hale house" She started to move further into the kitchen. Chris quickly started lightly kicking Stiles to get him to move further around the corner of the island. 

"Well I'm never going to complain about getting to see you" At that, Allison smiled at Chris, dimples popping. Chris prayed he could get her out of the kitchen before she noticed the sheer amount of food he had made. Feeding a werewolf and a Stiles is a lot of work. 

Sadly, he had raised his daughter well and she clearly noticed, eyes narrowing at the the two pans full of scrambled eggs and bacon and a plate full of toast. "Dad have you got company?" 

"What, no of course not" Chris pushed Stiles to further round the island as Lydia joined Allison in the middle of the kitchen 

"It's okay if you do Dad, mom's been gone for a long time, I understand" 

"Thank you but there is no one else here. I was just hoping to pig out a little bit, it's my cheat day" 

Lydia hmm'd at that, she clearly didn't believe Chris. She was too clever to see through his thin lies. Sadly, so was his daughter. Allison clearly didn’t believe him but let her dad off, assuming he would come to her in his own time. The girls said their goodbyes before heading upstairs. 

"Well that was close" Stiles sighed as he peaked over the top of the island. 

"I know, it was too close. You take some of the breakfast upstairs and make sure Peter doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be right behind you" Stiles nodded, grabbing the toast and a carton of orange juice with some glasses before heading up the kitchen stairs, they ended right next to Chris' room, minimising the chances of being caught. 

Chris sighed as he watched Stiles go. He quickly plated the bacon and eggs and followed him up. 

It wasn't that he was ashamed of Stiles and Peter, it wasn't that any of them were ashamed. It's just that they had decided to not tell the pack of their relationship at first, they wanted to be bale to figure it out without any pack interference. There was a lot of issues to work through. Chris was worried about Stiles rushing into the relationship at such a young age. He didn't want Stiles to regret not getting to live out his college years care-free like everyone else. Stiles had assured him that he could never regret Chris and Peter, that he loved them more than anything and he could never be like everyone else when he knew about the supernatural. Then there was Peter. He was, well, Peter. But if you take away the smirk and V-necks and perfectly groomed facial hair Peter was, well he was still Peter just without the V-neck and facial hair. He would always be the slightly creepy sarcastic wolf he's known to be. And they both know their relationship would fall apart without Stiles, there was just too much history there. Yet it's days like today, when Peter likes to cling to Stiles and Chris and watch movies in bed while simply taking comfort in their presence, that made Chris see Peter in a different light. He may be infuriating and have a God complex on most days but Chris has come to truly his wolf and wouldn't have him any other way. 

To put it simply, there was a lot of issues they faced, they were all a little broken, a little burnt, but they fixed each other, held each other up when they most needed it. They loved each other. They were mates. 

But they still hadn't told the pack. 

There was no excuse for it anymore. They all knew that. But they were reluctant to involve anyone else. They had a good thing, they didn't want to ruin that with people questioning their relationship. Although they had told the Sheriff, mainly out of fear of being shot if he ever found out from someone else. 

As Chris entered their bedroom, he saw Stiles sat between Peters spread legs, leaning back into his naked chest as Peter fed him toast. He saw the life they had built for themselves, the future they had built. He knew it was time to tell the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I may try this again one day and add a bit more interaction into it and spend more time on it. I rushed it to get the idea out of my head but I didn't do it justice. Hopefully I can come back to it once my writing has gotten a bit better. But for now I hope you like it.


End file.
